Celos
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Como era posible que tu, la gran campeona de Mistral, estuvieras celosa de alguien que estaba rodeado por mujeres? Sencillo: porque el no era un chico cualquiera, no era de nadie mas, solo era tuyo, TU chico, Jaune Arc. Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Arkos.


**Celos**

* * *

**Summary: **Como era posible que tu, la gran campeona de Mistral, estuvieras celosa de alguien que estaba rodeado por mujeres? Sencillo: porque el no era un chico cualquiera, no era de nadie mas, solo era tuyo, TU chico, Jaune Arc. Este fic participa en el reto #1 "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Arkos.

**No se que decir... solo que ya medio tenia en mente esta historia y al haberme dado el numero me ayudaron a explotarlo a plenitud. Solo digamos que vamos a ver a una Pyrrha diferente, pero espero que no tanto como para ser OoC. Bien, espero les guste:**

* * *

Habias pasado dos horas exactamente en el mismo lugar, casi sin moverte, observando atentamente. Sin embargo, esta vez no estas ni en el salón de clases ni en el cuarto de tu equipo, el JNPR. No, estas en la cafeteria.

Por más que lo intentas, terminas mirando hacia el frente, donde divisas al lider de tu equipo, un rubio de aspecto debilucho -aunque sabes perfectamente que no es así- platicando. Y alli es en donde vemos el motivo tanto de tu espionaje como de tu mal humor: esta platicando con mujeres... Y rodeado de mujeres.

Si, tienes celos, Pyrrha Nikos.

Como era posible que tu, la gran campeona de Mistral, estuvieras celosa de alguien que estaba rodeado por mujeres? Sencillo: porque el no era un chico cualquiera, no era de nadie mas, solo era tuyo, TU chico, Jaune Arc.

Notas como platica alegremente con todas ellas, dejándote por completo de lado, haciendo que te hierva la sangre.

Inconscientemente, hallaste tu talón, Chica Invencible.

Estabas a punto de irte de ese lugar hasta que sentiste una mano en tu hombro y ves como la persona a tu lado escribe rápidamente en una pequeña pizarra lo que te quiere decir:

**"Estas celosa Pyrrha?"**

**-Quien dijo eso Ren?**

El temporalmente mudo volvio a escribir en su pizarra:

**"No hace falta que lo digas, se nota a simple vista"**

Tu solo resoplas.

**"Pero piensa: es lo mejor por hoy, luego sera TODO tuyo"**

Te sonrojas de inmediato ante lo escrito:

**-Y... Y... Tu como lo sabes?**

**"Acaso hay algo que Nora no me diga?"**

Y hablando - o mejor dicho, escribiendo-de la Reina del Castillo:

**-Hola Pyrrha, hola Renny, como has seguido?**

El solo dibuja una carita triste dando a entender todo:

**-Pobrecito, de no ser por esa niña muda de cabellos de muchos colores que nos vendio la pizarra, no te podría entender.**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algun otro lugar, en ese mismo rato, esa "niña" muda de cabellos de muchos colores estornuda:

**-...**

* * *

Volviendo a lo que estábamos:

**-Pero esto no se puede quedar asi: voy a aplicar el tratamiento especializado de Nora Valkyrie!**

Y asi, sin importar que estuvieras presente, toma a Ren y le da un beso en los labios:

**-Boop?**

El niega con la cabeza.

Un segundo beso:

**-Boop?**

Vuelve a negar.

Un tercer beso.

**-Boop?**

Niega otra vez, pero mucho mas feliz.

Nora se pone en actitud pensativa, o eso queremos creer:

**-Hmm... Esto es grave, muy grave... Ya se? Hay que hacer el tratamiento privado entre dos!**

Ren enrojece ligeramente y tu te imaginas lo que pasa... Eso explica varias cosas raras en el cuarto... No es como si no supieras nada del tema, pero tu al menos eres mas discreta.

Para cuando te acuerdas, Nora ya lo va llevando a su "tratamiento privado" ante lo cual tu solo niegas la cabeza.

Ahora si te dispones a ir de no ser por:

**-Oye Pyrrha.**

Si, era el, justo de quien estabas pensando:

**-Sabes... Perdon por ignorarte, la verdad no debi hacer eso.**

Y alli es en donde recuerdas porque lo amas: esa sonrisa sincera y esa devocion que tiene por defender y proteger a todos... En especial a ti.

**-No, No hay problema Jaune.**

**-Lo siento, si lo hay, permiteme remediarlo. Chicas.**

Y en ese momento vienen ellas, para ser mas exactos siete.

**-Les gustaría presentarse?**

Las chicas, todas mayores que Jaune, se presentan una a una:

**-Jane.**

**-Jade.**

**-Julie.**

**-Joyce.**

**-Jamie.**

**-Janice.**

**-Jazmine.**

Las miras una a una como se presentan, y al final dicen al unísono:

**-Y somos las hermanas Arc!**

En serio Pyrrha? Eres tan celosa con Jaune que incluso ahora lo celas de sus propias hermanas?

Pero para suerte tuya, no hace falta que te expreses, no cuando tienes a un completo caballero enfrente de ti:

**-Hermanas mias, dejenme presentarles a quien me ha hecho mejor persona, quien me ha ayudado a mejorar, yo no estaría aqui de no ser por ella: mi compañera, mi amiga, mi confidente... mi novia, Pyrrha Nikos.**

Y tomando tu mejilla frente a sus hermanas, se acerca lentamente para unir sus labios con los tuyos.

Despues de ese casto beso pero a la vez profundo en sentimientos, procediste a mirarlas a todas ellas esperando alguna señal de rechazo, el cual por mas que buscaste no hallaste, al contrario, procedieron a rodearlos felicitandolos y diciendo que harian muy felices a papá y mamá.

Tal vez los celos no eran tan malos si tenian ese resultado.

* * *

Ahora si, Jaune era tuyo.

Ambos iban caminando por los pasillos de Beacon tranquilamente abrazados disfrutando el rato:

-Que bueno que Ruby acepto tener un rato a tus hermanas en su cuarto.

**-Si, lo bueno que todos fuimos criados de mentalidad abierta y sin prejuicios, bueno tu sabes, Blake y Yang, Ruby y Weiss...**

Asientes, agradecida de que ninguno de los miembros de la familia Arc son racistas ni clasistas.

**-Y... Pyrrha, si vamos al cuarto...**

**-NO...**

Jaune se sorprende por el cambio de actitud, y tu sabes que le tienes que explicar:

**-Te acuerdas, la vez que tu y yo...**

Le susurras en el oído, a lo que asiente ligeramente sonrojado.

**-Pues Nora y Ren...**

Le vuelves a decir en el oído, a lo que abre los ojos como platos y te mira, esperando que lo que dijiste no fuera cierto. Sin embargo, nada mas lejos de la realidad.

**-Mejor vamos a otro lado.**

Tu solo asientes y ambos se dan media vuelta. Pero al ver de frente, no estan solos. Hablando de racistas y clasistas:

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mira que nos trajo la basura: Jauney Boy y su zorra personal.**

Ambos sentian la sangre hervir y querían darle una leccion al imbecil de Cardin Winchester y su grupo de patanes llamado el CRDL. Sin embargo, Jaune se acordo de algo:

**-Hola Cardin. Sabes, me gustaria presentarte a alguien.**

Y tras eso, emite un poderoso silbido, para despues de un momento de silencio hace tronar los dedos. Y asi aparecen tras de el siete mujeres.

**-Se acuerdan que les platique del CRDL?**

Estas asienten con rencor.

**-Bien, hermanas mias, al ataque!**

Estas lanzan un grito de guerra y miras asombrada como los cuatro idiotas son acorralados fácilmente sin saber que hacer.

Una vez que dejaron a sus hermanas hacerse cargo de eso, el y tu se fueron retirando del lugar:

-Ves? No tenias que tener celos.

-Si... Pero yo...

-No tengas temor. Yo siempre estare aqui para ti, el más grande bufón de todo Beacon.

-Pero el unico bufón con corazón.

El solo sonrie y empieza a besarte tiernamente para luego quedar de frente junto a ti, a la vez que se oye de fondo ciertos gritos de chicos porque alguien -quien sabe quien habra sido- les habia quitado la ropa y los habian exhibido dejandolos desnudos y atados en la entrada de la Academia.

Si, definitivamente tener celos no es tan malo despues de todo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Por fin termine! Tenia los diferentes conceptos por allí pero no los podia unir, no le hallaba, hasta ahora. Como unia celos de Pyrrha con las hermanas de Jaune con el tratamiento de Nora con que le pateen el "cukis" al CRDL? PUES ASI! Fue dificil pero lo logre.**

**Creo que varios saben el motivo del porque a Ren lo pongo mudo en este fic: te extrañaremos Monty Oum. Y si se dieron cuenta de a quien le compraron la pizarra... Si, a ella. Y si entendieron el dato del talón y como se relaciona... Felicidades, puedo decir que ya conoces lo relacionado a RWBY!**

**Espero que les guste el fic, a ver como nos va en la votación. Dejen sus reviews, comenten, unanse al foro, algo! Ja ja ja, bueno ya, saludos.**


End file.
